


The Bloody Band AU

by loud_daydreams



Category: The Young Ones (TV 1982)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Rick's gay but in denial, Unrequited Love, Vyvyan's Bi in this one, lowkey a vent? oops, mlm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loud_daydreams/pseuds/loud_daydreams
Summary: Aka me projecting my unrequited gay love (that I’m still not over a year later) onto Vyvyan + the songs that hurt.One sided Rivyan with a whole heap of internalized homophobia on Rick’s part.Basically Vyvyan can sing nicely for once and is an alt coverband.Somewhat of a modern AU? The songs are all modern but other than that not much changes.Vyvyan’s bi, Rick’s gay but in denial...Should be fun.
Relationships: Vyvyan Basterd/Rick (Young Ones)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Bloody Band AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rivyan Fic. I didn't want to make it a songfic, so really only lyrics important to the story will be mentioned.

It was actually Mike’s idea that Vyv got into music. It was no secret that Vyv could sing along to almost anything that came onto the radio and not make everyone’s eardrums bleed (unlike his housemates). Once Vyvyan was on board with the idea, Mike wasted absolutely no time in hunting down bands in need of a lead singer. In the meantime, Neil and Vyvyan spent a lot of time together practicing. Neil would either find instrumentals of songs, play them on his guitar, or sing along with Vyvyan. Rick mostly sat not-so-far-away from these practice sessions to admire Vyvyan from afar. Although he’d pretend to be doing literally anything else; one time he was caught listening and quickly picked up an old apple off the kitchen table and began to pick at the sticker with far too much concentration. 

This went on for a few weeks before Mike came through the front door beaming with pride. “I’ve done it, lads! Vyvyan’s got an audition!” Vyvyan’s heart nearly lept out of his chest at the announcement and once again when he heard Rick’s excited shout of congratulations. Vyvyan both loved and loathed the way Rick was looking at him. The poet’s eyes were sparkling, teeth shining, god Vyvyan could get drunk off of his smile. There was no sarcastic bite or sneer, no scrunched up nose, Rick looked genuinely excited for Vyvyan and it made the redhead look away quickly without so much as a thank you. “Right then, Michael,” Vyvyan cleared his throat, “Out with it! Give us the details!”  
“Right, it’s a cover band that calls themselves Midnight Bleeding Palms. They play at pubs. Aren’t looking to make it big, per your request, Vyv.”  
“Thank god.”   
“Yes. Lead singer quit a few months back. Don’t know why, don’t really care, I can ask if you really want to know. But! I told them about Vyv and they want to hear him sing! Told them we’d meet out at the studio they rent Saturday afternoon.”

Again, Rick gave an excited holler alongside Neil and Vyv couldn’t help but smirk. “What happened to “you can’t sing for shit,” Rick?”  
“Well, you can’t!” Rick stammered. “Getting out of the house and seeing people play will be very nice for a change.”  
“Who said you’re coming along?” Vyv retorted teasingly.  
Before Rick could say anything, Mike interjected. “Knock it off, both of you! No shouting matches for the next three days!”  
“Why not? The hoarser his voice is, the better he sounds!” Rick snapped. Once he realized what he said, the poet’s face and ears flushed.   
Neil shot Vyvyan a knowing look and Vyvyan rolled his eyes. Mike and Neil both knew of the redhead’s feelings for their snotty little housemate. It surprised Neil that Rick hadn’t put two and two together, but maybe that was due to the years of bullying and abuse Rick suffered from Vyvyan. Mike knew of Vyvyan’s feelings ever since they spent those few weeks on the streets.  
~~  
Mike approached Vyvyan while he stared at a flustered and frustrated Rick. “It should not be that ruddy hard to find a job! We’ve gone to how many places and no one will hire us?” Rick was shouting at Neil. Mike nudged Vyv’s shoulder and motioned to Rick. “You’ve been nicer to him lately. Should I expect to find him stuck to the pavement soon?”  
“No.”  
“No? Then what is it? Plan on stealing his rations? His blanket?”  
“No! Just piss off, will you?” Vyvyan snapped, his face flushing.  
“You’re blushing!”  
“Shut it!”

Mike howled with laughter and Vyvyan nearly knocked him over. “Shut up, Michael! They’re going to look this way!”  
“Vyvyan Basterd are you blushing over Rick Pratt?”  
“I said shut up! I’ll have you stuck to the pavement if you don’t knock it off!”  
Again, Mike began to laugh. The thought was just so completely absurd it had to be a joke, right?

“So wait,” Mike said in a more hushed tone while Rick’s shouts became louder. “All of the insults and cricket bats to the head, don’t tell me that was your version of flirting.” Vyvyan’s blush worsened and Mike let out a groan of second hand embarrassment. “Vyvyan, Vyvyan, Vyvyan! Who taught you to flirt?”  
“Mum taught me that violence ment affection, does that count?”  
Mike cleared his throat awkwardly and Vyvyan shrugged. “Doesn’t matter, he’d never feel the same way anyways.”  
~~

Saturday couldn’t get here fast enough. Vyvyan’s heart was pounding as Mike introduced everyone to the band. The lead guitarist shook Vyvyan’s hand and introduced himself as Lloyd. “Your friend Mike here spoke very highly of you the other day.” Lloyd smiled. “That tall bloke with the hair longer than the hippie’s on drums, his name’s Vincent. Robyn’s the lovely lady with the crazy green hair and she does bass. Our third on guitar is Charles.” Vyvyan waved with a nervous smile. “Uh, you know Mike and myself, but the other two are Rick and Neil. They’re just here to watch, if that’s alright.”  
“Oh it’s more than alright! They’re welcome to watch practice whenever they want!”

Vincent came over and Vyvyan was startled by the man’s height. He had a full greying beard and equally greying hair that was indeed longer than Neil’s. “Here’s a list of songs, pick one and we can get started, yeah?”  
“Already?” Vyv asked nervously. “I-I mean of course!” He glanced down at the paper and took a shaking breath. “How’s Do I Wanna Know sound?”

“Hell yeah! This kid’s got taste!” Robyn shouted. Vincent took the paper from Vyv, who was now a tad bit less nervous, and Lloyd motioned towards the mic stand. “We’re ready if you are, Vyvyan.” Vyvyan walked up to the mic, adjusted it, and muttered “Ready.”

First the drums started up, then Robyn and Lloyd came in with the guitars. Vyvyan took a deep breath and sang the first verse with his eyes closed. At the first “Do I wanna know?” that Lloyd sang, Vyv shot a glance at Rick. “If this feeling flows both ways.” Vyv sang while staring the poet down. Vyvyan knew why he chose the song; the only reason why he had it memorized was because of the time Rick drunkenly kissed him.  
~~  
It was during another stupid party Rick had thrown together to celebrate moving into their new flat. Everyone had new work friends plus Vyvyan’s obnoxious amount of friends he didn’t really care for, so the house quickly filled with booze and people. Rick actually let loose and drank with everyone. Vyvyan kept a close eye on him, knowing damn well Rick had barely ever drank before. He seemed to be in good spirits, until his third or fourth drink hit him and he started looking green around the gills. 

Vyvyan sang the lyrics “Ever thought of callin' when you've had a few? 'Cause I always do.” While he remembered quickly following Rick to the bathroom and comforting him as he emptied his stomach.

Rick sighed, flushed the toilet, and rested against the wall opposite to the toilet. “Geez, Vyvyan, what the hell did you give me?”  
“I only gave you a beer. Mike’s the one who gave you the fruity bullshit.”  
“Yeah, but the fruity bullshit didn’t taste like liquor going down.”  
“How did it taste coming back up?”  
Rick groaned, clutching his stomach. “Fucking awful.”

“So have you got the guts? Been wonderin' if your heart's still open, and if so, I wanna know what time it shuts.” Vyvyan tore his gaze away from Rick and stared at a crack in the studio floor in front of him. “Simmer down an' pucker up, I'm sorry to interrupt. It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of tryin' to kiss you. I don't know if you feel the same as I do.”

Vyvyan sat next to Rick with a chuckle. “I’ll let you try whiskey next, you’ll love how that tastes coming back up.”  
“Vyvyan, that’s awful!” Rick shrieked dramatically. Vyvyan laughed again and the two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment. “Vyvyan. I feel all tingly.”  
“It’s the booze, Rick.” Vyvyan said with a smile. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the wall with a sigh as Rick went quiet again. “Vyvyan, can I try something while I still feel all tingly and not so scared?” Vyvyan’s eyes snapped open and he gave Rick a wild, confused look. Rick grabbed the punk’s face and smashed his lips against his own. Vyvyan jumped at first but his eyes quickly fluttered shut as he returned the kiss. 

Rick pulled away for a second before Vyvyan closed the small gap between the two. Vyvyan smirked when he heard Rick moan and pinned him against the wall. Vyv quickly tore his raggedy old vest off and threw it into the bathtub without breaking the kiss. Rick let out a small gasp when he was pulled into the punk’s lap and before Vyv could kiss him yet again the bathroom door swung open and the pair looked up to find a blushing Neil stammering apologies. 

Rick yelped out in surprise and tore himself away from Vyvyan. “Neil! You idiot! Close the door!” Rick’s face was on fire as he shrunk against the wall. Once Neil slammed the door shut, Vyvyan reached out for the trembling poet. “Don’t!” Rick snapped, holding his hands up defensively. “Rick, c’mere, please.”  
“No! Just--Just leave me alone!”  
“Rick--”  
“Oh my god,” Rick stood up, shaking his head, “I can’t believe I just did that!”   
“Rick please just calm d--”   
Rick ran out of the bathroom, yet again leaving Neil standing awkwardly in the doorway.   
“Uh, Vyv, d-do you want the door shut or can I pee?” (God damn it, Neil. Give him a minute.)  
Vyvyan grabbed his vest and grumbled “Go right the fuck ahead, Neil.” as he shoved past the anxious hippie.   
~~  
Vyvyan finished the song and shook his head at the memory. After he pushed Neil out of his way he left the house and didn’t return until the sun rose. Thankfully Rick didn’t remember anything past getting sick. Speaking of Rick, his cheers were the first that Vyvyan heard. Vyvyan turned to face his housemates and felt a slap on his back. “Not bad, kid, not bad. Real emotional. It was great!” Robyn shouted with a giant grin. Vyvyan smiled nervously and turned to Lloyd, who shook his hand. “I think we’ve found our new lead singer!”   
“Really? Um, thanks.”  
“Of course! You’re a natural! Do you want to do one more and then start going over schedules and stuff?”   
Vyvyan paused and listened to Rick cheering alongside Neil and Mike. “Yeah, sure.” 

...Anything to hear him cheer for me like that again.


End file.
